His personal monster
by Amasayda
Summary: Feelings can become mighty and irresistible  like a hungry monster waiting to strike every second.


**His personal monster**

_Summary:_Feelings can become mighty and irresistible - like a hungry monster waiting to strike every second.

_Author's note:_ I apologize to everyone … this somehow originated out of a mood … I've never written one-shots. Show at least a little compassion, would you:-)

This IS indeed the first Bones-fic that I ever posted, but not the first I've written.

_Dedication:_Dedicated to all of my fellow Bones-Fans!

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

He knew the attraction was there. He felt it. It lingered beneath his skin, willing to resurface every second. Not just an imagination stimulated by a visual input, it was real. Sometimes lurking to brake free, only inches away. And he had to admit that it sometimes really became difficult to tame the feeling that, apparently, had transformed into a hungry monster, roaring for food. When it was worst, in moments like now, he tried to remember when it all had started and when he had realized that it had become really hard - if not impossible - to control the monster.

Brennan's hips grazed his leg as she brushed past him to get a better access to the stainless steel table, while she was talking to Zach in a language that sounded like English but whose sentences had no real meaning to him. He couldn't really decide if it were the high IQ-words they used or if he simply was distracted by watching her, and of course, by the feeling her hips had left on his legs. All he knew was that it had become almost unbearable to be in the same room with her when she came into close contact with him. He could feel how mighty the inner monster felt then. Of course, the touching, brushing, and subtle shoving was still happening unconsciously. And to tell the truth, he had actually started all of that in the first place. She had just become used to his physical presence, contact and nearness that she now seemed to return those gestures. Like she wasn't afraid to poke his chest to underline a point of argumentation or to slap his shoulder when he had teased her yet another time. He had caused her to be openly towards him. He himself had fed the monster and made it stronger. And now he was here, standing behind Temperance Brennan and looking down at her hips, covered in the blue lab coat, while she was having a discussion with her assistant.

"What did you say about the people that found the remains, Booth?"

His head shot up from her hips to her face and he immediately met her huge, pale eyes. And for a moment he forgot about those hips, concealed beneath a layer of blue cotton and simply focused on her face. A picture that had engraved itself in his mind forever. "Uhm … sorry … Bones, what did you just say?" He said with a famous charm smile on his face, to cover up his nervousness.

Brennan rolled her eyes with a slight smirk at the brink of her lips and leaned her weight against the examination table, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What about the people that found the remains, Booth?"

Any other woman would have caught traces of the look he had given her hips, of the way he had reacted like a teenager caught in the act. But thanks to the fact that Dr. Temperance Brennan was not the typical female terrestrial, she simply was oblivious. And so was Zach. "Lynn and David Forster, hikers." He replied and watched her turn around once again, giving his eyes yet another opportunity to roam her backside. But he decided otherwise and silently rounded the table to stand at the foot of it, being able to observe his partner from the side.

She was gesturing towards the skeletal remains displayed in front of her and her eyes travelled up and down the body, as his were taking in hers. Her face was even, pale but expressive. Especially, her eyes which were now taking in the fractured bones and traumas on the skeleton. Her slim fingers and hands hovered over the chest, as if she was afraid to touch it and then moved down to the pelvis, badly crushed. The movement was so gentle and slow that it could have been a caress. And although it was a sick thought, Booth admitted, he only wished for a second to switch places with the remains. Inwardly, he reprimanded himself for letting this thought even come up … but again, he blamed the monster. The ever-present tension he felt when she was close, when she was smirking at him, trying to make jokes and of course, when she wanted him to touch her.

"Could you please grab me from behind, Booth?" She asked and looked expectantly into his brown eyes.

He blinked furiously. Had he gotten that right just now? "**What** do you want me to do?" Booth swallowed hard and moistened his lips with his tongue. Once again, he felt like she had read his private thoughts. A very unpleasent and embarassing thought.

Brennan peeled herself out of the blue lab coat, handed it over to Zach and rolled up the sleeves of her fitting white blouse. "Just grab me from behind, would you?!" She asked again.

He had to clear his throat, suddenly feeling the need to drink something and loosen his tie. "But I thought Zach's always the murder victim?" Why was he even trying to extricate himself out if this? He was getting what he longed for. Correction: the monster was getting what it longed for. So, why even bother?

"Zach has a sprained ankle and this time, we need a male subject of approximately 6.1ft and a well-muscled and trained stature to attack me. You seem to be the most logical and tangible example of all these combined traits." Answered Brennan and smiled at him, before turning around. "So, just grab me please!"

He watched her pull her wavy hair back into a bun, which instantaneously revealed her creamy neck. He even knew by just seeing it, what it must feel like and suddenly he hoped he would have to grab her neck and try to strangle her, just to touch the softness beneath her hair.

"What are you waiting for?" Brennan asked impatiently and looked over her shoulder in his direction.

"Geez, Bones … calm down … I've never met a woman who was that fond of getting attacked." He shot back in his best bickering tone only to cover up his uneasiness and the fact that he didn't know how tight he should do what was asked of him.

"Get over it, Booth … this is just a forensic experiment!"

He did as he was ordered and came closer. First, he approached her carefully, but then she literally reached for his arms and embraced herself in them.

"Could you please squeeze me tighter and try to get a grip on my arms?" She asked politely but with the impatient tone still existent.

Again, he did as he was ordered and it was not that she would have had to say it, anyway. It was like an automatic reaction. As she came in contact with him, wrapped within his arms, his grip tightened and his arms hold her steady and firm. Her back was flushed against his chest, her warmth radiated right through him and filled his veins with fire and his stomach with a tickling feeling. Which immediately caused him to embrace her even tighter. His face was close to her neck and the soft skin he had admired only minutes ago. Small curls of her loose hair where brushing past his cheek and her own scent, mixed with the faint traces of a very pleasant perfume, hit him full force, so he had to close his eyes for just a second.

He heard her talking to Zach again, felt her chest moving with every breath she took and as she tried to escape his embrace he tightened his grip just a little bit more, reached for her arms, prevented her from getting away. What she didn't know was the fact, that he was not doing it out of his duty, but out of his own volition. Or better to say, because his personal monster and longing wanted this moment of closeness to be extended.

As her head bend back against his shoulder and first her neck and then her cheek came resting right beside his, the monster came nanometres close to braking out. It was just like he had imagined it - her skin was soft and at the same moment warm and cold, a sensation he found more then interesting and stimulating.

"Could you grab my hair and act like you're holding a knife, trying to slash my throat?"

Her voice was nearly a whisper and he felt her warm breath washing over his face, as he buried his left hand into her silky hair and reached with his other arm for her throat, touching it slightly. And now he was sure she had noticed his irregular and fast heartbeat. After all, she was a smart scientist – she simply had to notice his pulse was nearing 120 beats per minute minimum.

"Wonderful, Booth, thanks." She aspirated, which was the signal for Booth to finally let go off of her. Although, he hated exactly that.

She slowly turned around and smiled at him, still standing in his proximity, as if she wasn't ready to go back again. Still wanting to remain close. Yet again, still not close enough for the liking of the hungry monster, which had just been teased. Booth, nevertheless, felt like a brainless mass now that she wasn't in his arms anymore. He missed the feeling, the warmth and the smell. He wasn't even able to form a single thought concerning the case. _What a hell of a day at the lab,_ he thought and slowly backed away from her, while she was yet again talking to Zach.

Now he knew what he would try to do more often – he would try to be around her, getting the chance to get closer, linger in the moment of proximity. And who knew, maybe Brennan was getting used to that too. Trying to look for more. Trying to get more. And then his heart made a giant leap.

"Alright, Booth … ready for sex?" She asked him with a knowing look in her pale blue eyes and a teasing smirk around her lips.

The ambiguity was more than palpable … and this time, it had happened to her full awareness. While the words suggested she was referring to the gender of the still unknown skeleton before them, her tone and gestures said something clearly different. Her eyes glistened, a smile curled around her lips and her cheeks were rosy. Something, which caused the monster to stir again, to raise its head with interest. Something, which caused Booth's face to break into a very much similar smile as he stepped closer towards her, never breaking the contact with her intelligent eyes, before saying: "You know I am."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Alright, that's it … you're done … and if you're still alive I am glad. :-) Thanks for reading, if you feel like it, leave me a note!


End file.
